Wingardium Yugiosa
by warriorsfan12528
Summary: Yugi is about to enjoy his normal summer morning with his friends when he find a letter from Hogwarts on his doorstep! His eyes are opened to whole new world he never knew existed, and he finds he has a new adventure laid out in front of him.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwhat?

**A/N: *squeal* Yay! I finally got the time to write this! I've been dying to do this crossover for too long, and i'm very excited to present this Harry Potter/Yugioh Crossover! Like all of the crossovers you see out there, they will be students in Hogwarts, although I originally had thought that I should make them teachers. The problem is I couldn't figure out how to introduce them to the wizarding world! This way is much easier to me.... This takes place in Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts, or in The Prisoner of Azkaban Arc. Anyway, enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**But first lets get things straight, here is the key to yami and hikari conversations and everything else.**

уυgι тσ уαмι

**уαмι тσ уυgι**

_яуσ tσ вαкυяα_

_**вαкυяα tσ яуσ**_

_Just random thoughts from all of the characters_

_Music or song _

คภςเєภt єgyptเคภ

_۞__Parseltongue__۞_

食Japanese食

English

**Chapter one: Hog_what?_**

Birds chirped outside of Yugi's window, and sunlight poured into his room. He tentatively attempted to open one eye, but quickly shut it as the sunlight stung him. He opened his eye again, this time blinking the sleep out of his eyes as the morning sun slowly pulled him from his slumber. He slowly sat up from his bed and took a glance around his messy room. Clothes draped the floor, open books scattering some spots in the room. He groggily stretched his arms over his head, feeling only slightly more awake. He let his arms flop to his sides and pulled his covers off of him, and sleepily stood up. He quick threw on some clothes and his puzzle and headed for downstairs.

"Morning..." he murmured to his Grandpa as he sat down at the breakfast table, where a bagel and some fruit had already been prepared for him.

"Morning!" his Grandpa piped back cheerfully. For some reason, his Grandpa found mornings to be quite splendid, unlike most other people who'd rather sleep in rather than make breakfast for their grandchildren. He quickly devoured the bagel.

"I'm out of here." he said as he wiped the remains of the fruit from the corners of his mouth. He walked over to the front door and slipped his feet into his shoes.

"Hey Yugi? Tell Anzu thank you for the pickles, alright?" Grandpa asked him as opened to door out of the game shop.

"Mm-hm." Yugi murmered back. He was about to step out when he felt something make a crinkling noise under his foot. He removed his foot from the ground to reveal an envelope on the doorstep. _What the.... _Yugi thought. He bent down and cradled the envelop in his hands. The paper was unusually think and soft, and the address was written in neat green ink.

**ωнαт'ѕ тнαт уσυ ƒσυη∂? **Yugi heard Yami ask him as he materialized beside him in spirit form. He took a close look at the mysterious envelope and Yugi gasped. It seemed to be in some sort or European language, yet somehow he was able to read it clearly as if it were written in Japanese. ℓσσк αт тнιѕ α∂∂яєѕѕ!

_ Mutou_

_The bedroom next to the stairs_

_102 Sonozaki drive_

_Kame Game Shop_

_Domino City, Japan 73451_

Yugi gaped at the envelope in his hands, his eyes wide with confusion. He could feel Yami staring at the envelope with wide, suspicious eyes next to him. He looked to the corner of the envelope, but found no return address, nor any type of stamp. He flipped it over to find an old fashioned wax seal sealing the back.

**σкαу....тнαт'ѕ ****נ****υѕт α ℓιттℓє ση тнє σ∂∂ ѕι∂є. ηєχт тнιηg уσυ кησω, уσυ'ℓℓ gєт αησтнєя σηє мαякє∂ 'мя. у. уυgι, мιℓℓєηηιυм ρυzzℓє, 102 ѕσησzαкι ∂яινє, кαмє gαмє ѕнσρ, ∂σмιησ ¢ιту, ****נ****αραη 73451' **Yami remarked.

νєяу ƒυηηу, ρнαяασн, Yugi replied back dryly, wondering where his other half had gotten a sense of humor all of a sudden.

ιт мιgнт вє ƒяσм נσυηυ¢нι, тяуιηg тσ ρυℓℓ α ρяαηк ση υѕ, he told Yami.

**ι ∂ση'т тнιηк ****נ****σe ωσυℓ∂ gσ ѕσ ƒαя αѕ тσ ρυттιηg α ωαχ ѕєαℓ ση тнє вα¢к. αη∂ ρℓυѕ, нιѕ нαη∂ωяιтιηg ιѕ ησωнєяє ηєαя тнαт ηєαт. **he pointed out to him.

**ιт мιgнт вє ƒяσм кαιвα, тяуιηg тσ ѕυ¢к υѕ ιηтσ α ∂υєℓ, **Yami thought aloud.

ησ, кαιвα нαѕ ηєνєя вєєη тσ му яσσм. нє ωσυℓ∂η'т кησω тнαт ιтѕ тнє σηє ηєχт тσ тнє ѕтαιяѕ. Yugi replied back. He flipped the envelope over in his hands again. It seemed innocent enough, but he knew that the mail never come this early in the morning.

ι'м gσηηα тαкє тнιѕ тσ gяαη∂ρα, He told Yami as he closed the front door behind him and tracked up the old, creaky flight of stairs. He took a left down the hall to the kitchen where his Grandpa was cooking (more like burning) two waffles in the toaster oven. Grandpa turned around in surprise.

"食Yugi, I thought you said you were going to meet your friends at the arcade today! What are you doing back here?食" he asked his small grandson curiously.

"食Well, yeah I was going to, but I found this on the front steps this morning. Do you know what it is?食" He handed the envelope to him, and he held it in his hands curiously. He read the address and a look of surprise and joy came across his wrinkled face. His Grandpa sprang from his seat and, without warning, squeezed, no, more like _glomped _his grandson. Yugi suddenly found it hard to breathe, and could only get ragid gasps of air.

"食Haha, I _knew_ you weren't a squib! I _knew _it! Oh, I'm so proud of you Yugi!食" He cheered gleefully as he kept clinging to Yugi.

"食G-grandpa....can you just t-tell me what i-it is?食" he managed to squeak between breaths. He looked up at at his now-turning-blue grandson's face and let his tight grip go. He stepped back and did an excited little hop and said

"食Open it! Open it!食" Yugi gave his guardian a strange look and carefully peeled back the wax seal. Now that he look at that seal again, he noticed there was a insignia imprinted in the wax. It appeared to be an old fashioned letter _H _with four different animals surrounding it, a lion, a badger, a snake, and a bird. _What the....? _He removed the wax from the paper and pulled out a folded up letter inside of it. He examined it to make sure there were no traps or anything, and carefully unfolded the paper. He read the paper in silence, as his grandpa peeked over his shoulder. Just like the envelope, he was able to read it without trouble even though it was written in english letters as an alternative to his normal kanji.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Mutou,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

_PS: We are aware that you are older than the standard age for first years, so you will be placed with your age group and have private mentoring during the weekends so you can catch up to your classmates. We apologize in advance for the inconvenience._

"食What kind of sick joke is this? If you wrote this Grandpa, i'm not gonna talk to you until I head to college.食" Yugi said numbly as he threw a scowl at the old man. Grandpa smiled and said

"食No, I didn't write this! You've really been accepted to Hogwarts!食" Yugi shot him a look.

"食I don't believe you. Prove that i've been accepted into this _Wizarding School_, and that it even exists!食" Grandpa gave him a surprised look, Yugi never accused him of anything. He shrugged his shoulders, drew a stick-like thing from his back pocket, and snickered softly. _When did that get there...? _Grandpa muttered something, then flicked the stick at the toaster oven. To Yugi's surprise, the toaster oven shot out his waffles, perfectly baked, and they _fixed_ _themselves _onto the plate he had set out. The buttering knife started _floating _(by now Yugi's eyes were popping out of his head, as well as Yami's) and buttered the waffles, as well as cut them up all by itself. Yugi and Yami stared in awe as Grandpa's breakfest prepared itself, and Grandpa replied back

"食Is that enough proof for you?食" They turned to him and merely nodded. Grandpa continued

"I went to Hogwarts when I was a little boy up until I turned seventeen. Those were the best times of my life as a child. You know Yugi, your whole bloodline have been wizards for the past five thousand years, and they have attended Hogwarts since the time it was built, up until present time. I was so worried you were a squib, but Dumbledore finally sent out your letters! I wonder what took him so long....?食"

"食_Do you mean to tell me that i'm a wizard??!!_食_"_ Yugi asked his grandpa, clearly shocked and mortified.

"食Haha, indeed I do my boy! I'll take you to London before the summer is over so you can gather your supplies for the school year.食" Yugi's mouth dropped down to his knees.

"食D-...did you say _London_???!! _As in London England????!!!_食" His Grandpa nodded eagerly. Yugi's mouth now dropped to the floor.

"食It does come as a shock at first, but you get used to the idea after a while. Well, we still have a few weeks left until Hogwarts opens for the year, so I'll take you around the wizarding world a little bit to get you used to it.食" His Grandpa calmed down a little, as well as Yugi did. Yami was listening intently, and he was surprised as well. Yugi asked Yami mentally

gяαη∂ρα ѕαι∂ συт ƒαмιℓу'ѕ вєєη ωιzαя∂ѕ ƒσя ƒινє тнσυѕαη∂ уєαяѕ. ωєяє уσυ α ωιzαя∂ σя ѕσмєтнιηg? Yami gave him a puzzled glance and replied back hesitantly

**ωє ¢συℓ∂ ∂σ ¢єятαιη ƒσямѕ σƒ мαgι¢, вυт ι ωσυℓ∂η'т ¢αℓℓ συяѕєℓνєѕ ωιzαя∂ѕ, єχα¢тℓу... **He shrugged mentally and turned back to Grandpa. Then Yugi thought about it; if he was going to go to this wizarding school all the way on the other side of the world, what about his friends? He wouldn't be able to see them anymore! He could _never _just leave his friends behind. He felt a tear form in his eye.

"食Grandpa...... I don't think i'm going to go to this wizarding school. I can't just leave all of my only friends behind! I'm sorry, I know this really means a lot to you....食" Yugi felt guilty that he would be upsetting his grandpa, but he had no choice.

"食Yugi, I never said you would have to leave your friends. You can bring that laptop of yours to Hogwarts and chat with them with that webcam I got you for christmas last year.食" Grandpa said, understanding Yugi's feelings.

"食Oh, you really mean it Grandpa? Thank you!食" He gave his Grandpa a hug.

"食Don't worry about it, Yugi. I'll take care of everything for you. We'll set off for London in a few days, ok? That will give you plenty of time to say goodbye to your friends make your arrangements.食"

"食But what am I going to tell them? That i'm leaving Domino so I can fly over to freaking _England_ to become a _wizard?!_食_" _Grandpa that look on his face when he's trying to think of something, then he turned back to Yugi.

"食You can tell them that you've been signed up to go to a special boarding school a long way away. I think they'll believe that, it happens to kids all the time. And plus, technically you're not lying to them, since you sort of are.食" Yugi thought it over. It did seem believable.

"食All right, Grandpa. I guess I'll go meet them at the arcade like I promised them and break the news.食" he turned to leave when he his Grandpa reminded him

"食Remember, tell Anzu thank you for the pickles!食"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"食_You're going to boarding school??!!_食" Jounuchi shrieked disbelievingly at Yugi. Yugi winced away in fright and nodded silently. All of them, Anzu, Honda, and Jounuchi were staring at him, shocked and mortified.

"食You mean you're moving away from Domino? For the whole school year? _Seriously!?_食" Honda asked him.

"食Yeah.... but i'm going to come back over the summer! Think about it, we can still keep in touch. Don't you have a webcam, Jounuchi? We'll use that after our classes are over.食" Yugi replied back, attempting to lighten the mood.

"食But what about the time difference? You said it was all the way in Europe, right? That's gonna be an eight hour difference!食" Anzu asked anxiously.

"食I already checked that out. If you log on at 4:00 PM, it should be 8:00 AM where I'm at, and I think we need to be downstairs for breakfest by 9:00, so i'll be free. Do you think that'll work?食" They looked at each other, murmered some things to each other, and then turned back to Yugi.

"食That seems alright, Yugi. We'll always be friends, no matter how far apart we are.食" Jounuchi said back with a smile, and he gave Yugi a wink and a high five. Yugi felt his spirits raise considerably, now that he knew that his friends would be alright while he was gone. He smiled, and then Honda spoke.

"食Hey, wasn't Bakura supposed to be here by now? He said he would come, last I checked...食" Yugi looked around and realized Honda was right, Bakura _was_ supposed to come, and he hadn't shown up yet. He felt Yami awaken in his mind, and he spoke.

**ωнєяє ∂σ уσυ тнιηк вαкυяα ωєηt? нє'ѕ υѕυαℓℓу яιgнт ση тιмє... **

ѕσмєтнιηg мιgнт'νє ¢σмє υρ ωιтн нιм. αƒтєя αℓℓ, нιѕ ƒαтнєя ιѕ αη αя¢нισℓσgιѕт ѕσ.... Yugi replied, not beleiving his own theory. _He's probably fine, don't worry about it _he told himself and he turned to one of the games beside him.

"食Hey Jounuchi, wanna have a go at this one? It looks like fun!食" Yugi challenged him, trying to change the mood. Joe turned, smirked, and said

"食You're on!食" He sat down and inserted a few ten yen pieces when he heard the bell on the arcade door jingle. He turned away before pressing start to find Bakura walking through the doors, an unusual troubled look on his face. _Uh-oh, he doesn't look so good. _Bakura walked over toward his friends, and gave them a smile, which Yugi could still see through.

"食Good morning, guys.食" He said quietly. Joe looked away from the game and said back with a smile

"食Mornin 'Kura. How- 食" He caught sight of Bakura's face, and his smile melted away to a frown.

"食Uh-oh, somethin's wrong here. You don't look too good, 'Kura. Tell us about it.食" Bakura looked at the whole group.

"食Um.... well, i'm not sure how to tell you guys this, but.....食" He took a deep breath.

"食I'm....leaving Domino. I'm going to be traveling the world with my father for a few years, and I don't believe that i'm going to be able to return back here until summer comes around....I'm so sorry, guys, but I have no other choice. My father needs me.食" He said with deep sorrow quivering in his voice.

"食Bakura, its alright. In fact, i'm leaving too, for boarding school, so I know how you feel about all of this.食" Yugi piped up, hoping that he could comfort his friend. After all, he was one of the only people in the world who could relate to his hard life, having being possessed by an ancient spirit. He couldn't say he had it exactly the same, since he and Yami co-existed in harmony, while Bakura and his other half did not, not by far. In fact, his other side had made numerous attempts to harm, and even kill him and his friends. But time had gone by, and both of the spirits had come to a truce after some time, so both of the Bakura's put up with each other, even if you can't exactly call them friends. The other Bakura didn't try to harm his friends anymore, though he didn't consider them his own friends either.

"食Y-you're leaving too, Yugi? For boarding school, you say?食" Bakura asked him curiously. Yugi gave him a quick nod. He got a strange look in his brown eyes that Yugi couldn't read. Then he nodded back and said quietly

"食At least i'm not the only one. Maybe i'll run into you sometime while i'm with my father.食" He gave a weak smile. Yugi returned it with a stronger smile and said

"食Well, while were both still here let's enjoy it. After all, we might as well make the most of our last days here. We'll both be away for a while.食"

"食Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll try to keep a cheerful attitude for the next few days. In the meantime, Jounuchi's waiting for us.食" Bakura got an uneasy look in his eyes, but he disapated it.

"食Alright.食"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days flew by faster than he had expected, but he had his chance to say goodbye to his friends and managed to spend their last few days together nicely. He dreaded the thought that he wouldn't be able to see them in person again until summer, but he remembered that he had his webcam and laptop, so he should be fine. Tonight, Yugi sat in his bedroom and dug a mental image of his room in his mind to make sure he would remember it. He knew that he was going to miss Domino a lot. He would miss the days at the arcade, and the days where he would hang out with his friends, he would miss his Grandpa, he would even miss _Kaiba. _He sighed and did the best he could to preserve those memories, since he knew that he would need them later for comfort. He rumaged through his new trunk to make sure he had everything that he needed. _Let's see, photo album, check, deck, check, toothbrush, check, ipod, check. _Just them Yami awoke and glanced at his bag.

**уυgι, уσυ'яє тσσ тєηѕє. ¢αℓм ∂σωη α ℓιттℓє, уσυ'яє gσιηg тσ вє ƒιηє. ιт'ѕ σηℓу ƒσя тнє ѕ¢нσσℓ уєαя, αƒтєя αℓℓ. **Yugi turned to him.

ℓσσк, ι'м נυѕт ηєяνσυѕ, αℓяιgнt? тнιηк αвσυт ιт! ι ѕυ∂∂єηℓу ƒιη∂ συт тнαт ι ¢αη ∂σ мαgι¢, αη∂ ησω ι'м gσιηg тσ α ωιzαя∂ιηg ѕ¢нσσℓ! Yugi replied calmly. Yami could feel anxiety coming off Yugi in waves, and he did understand how he felt. After all, he felt the same when his own training to become pharaoh five thousand years ago. He knew the feeling, the pressure, and he tried to comfort Yugi. He put a hand on his other's shoulder.

**уυgι, ι кησω тнαт уσυ'яє υη∂єя α ℓσт σƒ ρяєѕѕυяє. ση¢є уσυ gєт υѕє∂ тσ тнιѕ ηєω ωσяℓ∂, тнιηgѕ ωιℓℓ gєт єαѕιєя. ι ρяσмιѕє.** He felt Yugi calm down a slight bit, and he replied

уσυя яιgнт, уαмι. ι'м gєттιηg αℓℓ ωσякє∂ υρ σνєя ησтнιηg. ι'м ѕυяє єηgℓαη∂ ωιℓℓ вє α gσσ∂ єχρєяιєη¢є ƒσя мє, αη∂ ρℓυѕ тнєяєѕ ℓσтѕ σƒ ηєω тнιηgѕ тσ ℓєαяη. He gave a weak smile.

**тнαтѕ тнє ѕριяιт, уυgι. ****נ****υѕт кєєρ α ρσѕιтινє мιη∂ αn∂ уσυ'ℓℓ вє ƒιηє. **He turned back to him.

тнαηкѕ, уαмι. ι тнιηк ι ηєє∂є∂ тнαт. Just then, he heard a soft rapping on his door, which could only be his Grandpa. Yami dissapted beside him, and he shouted to the door

"食Come in!食" Grandpa opened the door with a cheerful look on his face, and there was a smile glinting in his eyes. He glanced at his grandson's trunk, and he said cheerfully

"食Yugi, you don't need to pack your whole room with you! Ho ho, you look like you have gotten everything packed for the most part. We have a plane to catch in two hours, and its an hour and a half drive to the airport! Finish up, and i'll be waiting downstairs.食" he skipped merrily out of the room and Yugi heard _the clump, clump, _clump of his Grandpa heading downstairs_. Well, this is it. We're finally going to England_. He took one last look at a framed picture of all of his friends, and he stuffed it in his bag before he zipped it closed. _Wish me luck, guys._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chap.2 will be out soon! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Britian

**A/N: Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter? Nope! I don't, though I did try asking for the Yu-Gi-Oh rights for my birthday..... that didn't work. So anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! They belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.**

**REVIEWS O.O**

**Knight25:** I'm glad you like it! I know the fonts are kind of weird, but I just wanted to do something that made my story a tad different than everyone else's *shrug*

**Doenderlover: **Thanks! I'm going to try to put some more humor in here ^^

**Yami-No-Tamashii: **Oh, you really think it can turn into a great story? Thanks! Its a huge self-esteem booster ^^ And don't worry, i'm not planning on cutting this sotry off any time soon. And yeah, i'm hoping that this one will center around Yugi the most, since most others revolve around either Ryou or Bakura (I still luv them both though! ^^)

**Setoglomper: **O.O YOU HAVE JUST GIVEN ME THE BEST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF HISTORY. And i'm glad you like it! ^^ And yeah I know the different fonts can be confusing, sorry about that XP

**Marie Ravenclaw: **You really think the plotline is good? I know its off to a slow start, but it's gonna get a bit more interesting, trust me *evil smirk* And don't think that I would leave the rest of his friends behind completley... *hint hint* And yes, the fonts are a little confusing, but hopefully people will start to adapt to them a little...

**Key to Yami/Hikari conversations and everything else**

уυgι тσ уαмι

**уαмι тσ уυgι**

_яуσ тσ вαкυяα_

_**вαкυяα тσ яуσ**_

мαℓιк тσ мαяιк

**мαяιк тσ мαℓιк**** (1)**

_Just random thoughts from all of the characters_

_Music or song _

คภςเєภt єgyptเคภ

_۞__Parseltongue__۞_

食Japanese食

English

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride to the airport seemed a lot longer than an hour and a half Yugi recalled as he sat in his Grandpa's car lazily. He gazed out the window, watching car after car go by him. His Grandpa had chosen to fly to England from the airport in Tokyo, the capital in Japan. He had to admit, Tokyo was a city that was nothing like Domino. It seemed much more crowded, but it seemed to be bustling with energy and excitment. No street went without at least fifty different lights, and the buildings were never shorter than one hundred feet high. Domino did have high buildings and such, but it was nowhere _near _as facinating as the city he was whizing through. His Grandpa had never taken him to Tokyo, and he felt he had been missing out on a lot, now that he had seen this amazing place. Only more to make him homesick in England.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The actual plane ride was actually very enjoyable, however. Even though it was an excruciating eight hours of flight, Yugi managed to stay occupied by watching some of the DVD's he brought of some of the animes he liked on his laptop. Yugi glanced curiously out of the plane's window and marveled at the rolling white hills of clouds below them.

ωσαн, уαмι ¢нє¢к тнαт συт! he said to him in awe. Yami appeared in the seat next to him and gazed out the window himself. He seemed impressed.

**уσυ'яє яιgнт уυgι, тнαт'ѕ αмαzιηg. ѕυ¢н νιєωѕ ωєяє ηєνєя ρσѕѕιвℓє вα¢к ιη єgуρт, тнιѕ мυѕт вє ωнαт нσяυѕ ƒєєℓѕ ℓιкє. **Yugi smiled at the thought that he wasen't the only one mezmerized by the clouds below him. He recalled that Horus was the egyptian god of the sky, so yeah, this really must've been what Horus felt like.

"食Attention passengers, the plane will be landing in approximently five minutes time, repeat, the plane will be landing in approximently five minutes time. Please keep your seat belts fastened, collect your belongings, and thank you for flying with Kawaauto Airlines.食" boomed the announcement speaker. Yugi sighed and looked blankly at his sleeping (not to mention snoring and drooling) Grandpa across the aisle from him. He reached across the aisle and gently shook his Grandpa's shoulder.

"食Grandpa.... Hey, Grandpa!食" Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"食Spaghetti sauce!食" he shouted, terrified, attracting loads of attention throughout the plane. Yugi sweatdropped as everyone near him turned to stare at the two of them.

**נ****υѕт ιgησяє тнєм **Yami told him as he shot invisible glares at the crowd around them. Yugi took his advice and turned back to his dazed Grandfather.

"食Grandpa, the plane is landing in five minutes. Time to pack up.食" His Grandpa gave him puppy dog eyes, but Yugi shook his head. He grumbled something about elders never getting rest anymore and he sat up. Yugi smiled and tended to his own things belongings scattered across his seat.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, how may I be of assistance?" asked a short, bald man behind the counter cheerfully. Of course, Yugi nor Yami understood a word of what the man since he spoke in English, but his Grandpa was a different story. The bartender looked at Grandpa curiously, and then stammered

"S-sugoroku, that's not you is it?" Grandpa chuckled and said in english

"You never do forget a face, do you Tom?" The bartender's face lit up and he exclaimed joyfully

"Oh, Sugo! God, I thought you had died! It's been a while!" he smiled. His pine green eyes wandered over to Yugi, who still had no idea what was going on due to his inconvienience of only being able to understand japanese.

"Who's this little munchkin of your's here? He's a little young to be your son, though he's the spitting image of you..."

"Yugi here's my Grandson. He only just got his Hogwarts letters on Saturday!" he turned to his grandson.

"Ain't that right, Yugi?" Yugi gave him an embarrased look and said

"食Um, Grandpa, how am I going to be able to survive in an English school when I can't even speak English?食" His Grandpa gave a surprised glance and said back

"食Don't worry, I'll help you out as soon as we can settle in for the night. You'll be as fluent as an natural english man by morning.食" He gave him a mischevious smile. _What's he mean by that...? _ Tom was giving Yugi a throuogh look-over and said to Grandpa

"He hasn't received a language charm yet?" Grandpa turned back to him.

"No, but i'm going to give him one as soon as we can get a room to get unpacked in." Tom gave a smile and Grandpa said to Yugi in Japanese.

"食Yugi, meet my old classmate Tom. He and I went to Hogwarts together for a long time. He was actually one of my best friends, you know.食" Yugi looked up at Tom and gave him a cheerful smile.

"食Konichiwa, Tom-san!食" Tom gave Yugi a grin and said back in an akward accent

"Cone-ee-cheat-wa, Yugi. Pleasure to meet you." Yugi wasn't exactly sure what he said, but he doubted it was anything more than a hello. Grandpa said to him

"Do you think Yugi and I can get a room upstairs until the school year starts?" Tom said back to him

"Normally, rooms are usually about seven Galleons per night, but you're a close friend so I think I can give you a discount on one. Oh, wait a sec. You don't have any Galleons on you, do you? I'm guessing all you have right now is that....is yen what they call it?" Grandpa nodded and said

"We can go into Gringotts first and exchange some of it so I can pay you. I still have some in my old account there too, I think." Tom nodded and said

"Thats sounds good. I'll still be here by the time you get back. The place closes at nine though, and its eight fifteen now. Better hurry before Gringotts closes up for the night too, but that shan't be for a while."

"Alright then, we'll do our school shopping tomorrow. In the meantime, we have no time to loose. Thank you Tom, we'll be back shortly." he gave Tom one last weak smile before he turned around and beckoned Yugi to a different part of the old, rundown pub. Yugi followed him, strange glances staring him down all around the room from his forgien appearance.

уσυ кησω, ƒσя α ƒαмσυѕ ρℓα¢є, ιт ℓσσкѕ кιη∂ σƒ.....вяσкєη. he said to Yami as he looked around the Leaky Cauldron.

**ι αgяєє, ιт ∂σєѕ ℓσσк ρяєтту σℓ∂ αη∂ ∂υѕту. вυт ησт αℓℓ σƒ єηgℓαη∂ ιѕ ℓιкє тнιѕ, ∂ση'т ωσяяу. **Yami said back as he too scanned the room through Yugi's eyes. Yugi sent him a mental nod as he walked through a doorway behind his Grandpa. He looked around the new room to find it was....empty? He rubbed his eyes. Yep, it was certainly empty.

"食Grandpa, what are we doing here? This is just an empty room!食" He looked at him, and he was staring at a single brick wall, looking like he was in deep concentraction. He was muttering to himself quietly

"食Let's see.....was it two across, three down or three across, two down?食" **(2)** Yugi got a weird feeling looking at his Grandpa as he skimmed his wrinkled fingers over the wall, completley ingoring his Grandson.

**тнαт'ѕ ƒυηηу. ι ∂ση'т яємємвєя уσυя gяαη∂ρα нανιηg αηу αℓ¢σнσℓ... **Yami murmered to Yugi as he gave Grandpa a suspicious look.

"食Yeah, I think it's two across, three down.....食" He muttered as he took his wand out of his inner coat pocket (at least, Yugi thought it was a wand..). He tapped the end of it on a few of the bricks, and Yami wondered aloud

**נ****υѕт ωнαт ιѕ нє ∂σιηg...? **Just then, Grandpa turned back to Yugi and said with a mischevious grin

"食Watch this!食" He slowly stepped back from the wall and gazed at Yugi, looking like he was expecting some sort of reaction.

"食Grandpa, what are y...食" Yugi started to say, but just then he thought he saw the brick wall actually _twitch. _He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and sure enough, all of the bricks began to quiver and slowly fold backwards. They kept seperating until a large hole formed in the wall, letting bright moonlight shine through the previously dark room. And in moments, a large brick archway had formed, letting the sight of a huge, lamp lit, cheery looking street stare Yugi straight in the face. He stared wide eyed at the street that had just formed before his eyes, his jaw dropped. Yugi could feel Yami also marveling at the street, and Grandpa said back to him with a wide grin

"食Welcome to Diagon Alley, Yugi. It's a shame that your first sight of it was at night, though...食" Yugi was quite litterallly speechless as he kept gazing at Diagon Alley. It was like somone had ripped it out of an old story book. Shops with various different strange names stood at every corner, and a few different witches and wizards were walking through the street. It stretched on to the point where Yugi couldn't even see the end of it, and he saw that that everyone was wearing some kind of colorful cloaks.

"食G-grandpa...I...食" His grandpa suddenly got serious

"食Yugi, we'll have time to explore tomorrow, but right now we need to go get money for Tom, so follow me.食" He started haistily jogging down the road, and Yugi could do nothing else besides trail along behind him and scan the place as he kept with his Grandpa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a very large, political looking building. Yugi couldn't actually read the name of the building, but he immediatly assumed that this was Gingotts. The building seemed strangly lopsided, but it was nonetheless _huge. _The place seemed to be made entirley of marble, and gigantic columns stood in front of the doorway. Grandpa was now almost in a run to Gringotts, so Yugi had to keep up with him and jog as well. They ran through the open marble doors and into the building, rushing, but still being able to get a good idea of what the place looked like. The place was lit by candles (well, floating candles to be exact, and they were much brighter than normal candles) and a long, wooden counter stood at the front of the room where people were crowded around different areas of it. He also saw many different small, wrinkled looking creatures were sitting at it, either weighing coins on scales, examining precious stones through magnifying glasses, or jotting down important looking notes with a feather quil. Each of them oddly looked like people you would see in a federal government, wearing formal looking suits and some with glasses. Grandpa hurridly stepped up to one of the creatures at the counter, and it glanced at him bordley.

"May I help you, sir?" it said in a tired voice.

"I'd like to exchange money from the muggle world, if you could help me." Grandpa asked it politley. The creature grunted and jotted down a few more notes.

"Name?"

"Suguroku Mutou."

"Vault number?"

"Three hundred seventy five."

"You got the key to your valut?" Grandpa rumaged in his pockets for a moment and drew out a small, glinting gold key and placed it in front of the creature. It nodded and shouted

"Sharptooth!" Another creature jogged up to the counter and looked up at the two of them. This creature was very short, even shorter than Yugi was, and it quickly looked them over. Sharptooth looked up at the goblin at the counter.

"These two fellows need to exchange some yen for wizard money." Sharptooth nodded and the one at the counter turned back to Grandpa.

"You must understand that the day hours Gringotts is avalible have already passed, and the rules state that you can only withdraw no more than fifteen galleons after seven thirty PM, and you may only withdraw from one vault. Any other bussiness you have here must wait until tomorrow if you wish to take more or visit another vault." Grandpa nodded and said

"That's fine by me. We only need a few galleons so we can pay for a place to crash for the night." The creature nodded and made a gesture toward Sharptooth. Sharptooth started trotting away, and said in an important voice

"Come, please." Grandpa and Yugi obeyed, jogging a little since they were in a hurry.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sharptooth had taken them to yet another clean, gigantic white room made entirley of marble with long counters running along the side. Lots of the other Goblins were just sitting at their spots quietly, either reading a book, jotting down notes, and various other tasks, but none of them really noticed when they walked in. After all, when it was this late, not many people probably come to exchange money anyway. Sharptooth made a motion with his hand for us to be directed to the counter three spaces from the left wall. Grandpa nodded, understanding, and said to Yugi

"食Ok, i'm just going to exchange some of our yen into the money we can pay Tom with. Then we'll be out of here and back to the Leaky Cauldron, ok?食" Yugi shrugged and said

"食Well, i'm ok with that.食" Grandpa smiled and walked up to the counter. The creature noticed the sudden movement in front of him and looked up from the glowing blue and green jewels he was weighing on a golden scale and said with a heavy accent

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes, we would like to make an exchange. Would we be able to do that here?" Grandpa asked

"Depends. What kind of money do you need to exchange?"

"We have some japanese yen."

"Ok, you came to the right counter. How much wizard money do you need?"

"Twelve Galleons should be enough"

"Ok then, that'll be three thousand, seven hundred and forty six yen **(3)**." Grandpa nodded and dished the money out of his pocket, giving Yugi backwards smile. Yugi returned it and he felt Yami appear next to him, whom he could feel waves of curiosity and nervousness coming from, which was unusual, seeing that he was usually calm and collected.

**уσυ кησω уυgι, тнιѕ ρℓα¢є ιѕ мυ¢н ∂ιƒƒєяєηт тнαη ι єχρє¢тє∂ ιт тσ вє... **he pondered aloud as he kept scanning the place with his violet crimson eyes.

ωєℓℓ, уєαн ѕαмє нєяє. ιтѕ gσηηα тαкє α ωнιℓє вєƒσяє ι ¢αη ƒєєℓ ¢σмƒσятαвℓє αяσυη∂ тнєѕє вяιтιѕн ρєσρℓє αη∂ тнєιя ωєιя∂ ωαуѕ.... Yugi replied back as he watched the goblin count the money.

**ι ƒєєℓ тнє ѕαмє, вυт ι ¢αη ƒєєℓ α ѕтяαηgє αυяα ιη тнιѕ вυιℓ∂ιηg. ѕσмєтнιηg ƒαмιℓιєя, вυт ****ѕσмєтнιηg ι ¢αη'т qυιтє ρℓα¢є... **Now Yugi felt curiousity suddenly prick him.

ωнαт ∂σ уσυ мєαη ву ƒαмιℓιєя αυяα? ¢αη уσυ ƒєєℓ ѕσмє ѕσят σƒ ѕнα∂σω мαgι¢ σя ѕσмєтнιηg? Yugi asked Yami, concerned that they might be in need of any of the other items now that they didn't have them.

**α¢тυαℓℓу, ι ¢αη'т ѕαу. ιт'ѕ нαя∂ тσ gєт α gσσ∂ ι∂єα ωнєη ιт'ѕ вєιηg мαѕкє∂ υη∂єя αℓℓ σƒ тнιѕ σтнєя ωιzαя∂ мαgι¢... ιт ¢συℓ∂ вє, вυт ι ¢αη'т вє ѕυяє. **He replied hesitantly. Yugi decided that they best forget about it now and worry about it later. After all, they would be coming back here soon anyway, according to Grandpa.

"食Yugi, are you coming or not? The Leaky Cauldron is closing soon, and I don't think that you would be comfortable sleeping on the sidewalk.食" Yugi looked up to see that his Grandpa had already gotten to the end of the corridor while Yugi was busy pondering with Yami.

"食Oh, coming Grandpa!食"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, good, you came back with seven minutes to spare!" Tom piped cheerfully as Grandpa approached the counter. Grandpa smiled and said

"Yes, we managed to make it. You said that you need seven Galleons, right?" Tom nodded and Grandpa fished seven oversized gold coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter. Tom counted them up as he swiped them into his hand and asked Grandpa

"I'm guessing you would like one of the more well kept rooms? Its lucky you got here a few weeks before school starts, or I wouldn't be able to offer you one." He put a hand to his chin and thought to himself for a moment, then replied

"Ok, that sounds good. We'll be here for a little while anyways, and it can't hurt to stay in a nice room." Tom nodded and started down another dusty hall, giving a small motion with his hand as a signal to follow him. Grandpa and Yugi obeyed, hoping that the rooms were slightly nicer than the pub downstairs.

Yugi struggled with his trunk up the creaky stairs as he followed Tom and Grandpa, and Yami watched him, wishing he could help in some way. Unfortunatly, his physical strength came from Yugi's own, so they were equal. Maybe he was a bit more pain tolerant, but he didn't have the strength he built up back in ancient egypt, so he was forced to watch Yugi struggle with the case by himself.

**"αяє уσυ ѕυяє уσυ ∂ση'т ωαηт мє тσ тαкє тнαт αη∂ gινє уσυяѕєℓƒ α вяєαк? уσυ'νє вєєη ƒσя¢є∂ тσ ℓυg тнαт тяυηк αяσυη∂ єνєя ѕιη¢є ωє ¢αмє συт σƒ тнє αιяρσят, уσυ ∂єѕєяνє ѕσмє яєѕт." **Yami said to Yugi as he appeared in front of him. Yugi smiled and replied back

"ησ тнαтѕ σк, ι'м ƒιηє. тнє ѕтαιяѕ ¢αη'т вє тнαт ƒαя υρ..." Yami sighed and said with a dull look

**"ρℓєαѕє, ℓєт мє тαкє тнαт. уσυ ѕнσυℓ∂ яєαℓℓу ѕανє уσυя ѕтяєηgтн ƒσя тσмαяяσω. уσυ мυѕт вє єχнαυѕтє∂." **Yugi wanted to say no to his offer, but he realized that he was right. They still had a lot to do tomorrow, and he really should keep his strength until then.

"σк, ƒιηє. αη∂ тнαηк уσυ, уαмι. ι'м gℓα∂ тнαт ι нανє уσυ." He gave him a wink and then let his concious fade so that Yami could take over.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami managed to heave the trunk all the way up to the room before he felt the point of collapsing. _My goodness, how did Yugi manage to lug this around all day? It feels as though he decided to pack an ox for the trip. _He thought to himself as he dragged it to the side of the many-years-worn bed. He took a few gulps of air and sat down, slumping a little as he did so. He let his eyes loiter around his new temporary home, making sure he took in every detail. It seemed that the window could be an easy escape route if he needed it, and that space behind the fireplace could be a good place to hide his and Yugi's belongings. Oh, and maybe he should make sure to learn a few self defense charms beforehand, just in case. _Why am I thinking of these kind of things? It seems that i've grown so used to having somone after us that it's become a habit to think like this... _He thought as he unzipped the case that Yugi packed. _Let's see here, he packed his ipod, his dueling deck, his picture of our friends..._

"υн.....¢αη ι нανє му вσ∂у вα¢к? ι тнιηк ι'νє яє¢σνєяє∂ α вιт." Yugi asked as he suddenly appeared next to him. Yami nodded and let him back into control.

"食Oh, before I forget Yugi, I need to give you a language charm. Could you come here for a minute?食" Grandpa piped up as he kept sifting through his own bag for his wand. Yami gave a glance at Grandpa, nodded, and slowly got up from his new bed. The floor creaked beneath his feet as he walked, but he ignored it and sat down beside him. Grandpa grinned and held his wand to Yami's throat, forcing him to have his air cut off for a split second.

"食Ok, this dosen't hurt, but it takes a little time to get used to. I would suggest holding your breath.食" He gave him a clear look in the eye and Yugi nodded in response. Grandpa narrowed his eyes in concentration and muttered in a low tone

"_Veneclurus Anglais." _Suddenly Yugi's air was completley cut off and it felt like somone was trying to force a slimy type of fish down his throat, causing him to sputter and choke. His hands immediatly shot straight up to clutch his throat, and he felt his lungs shrivel up in his chest. Just when he thought that he was going to pass out, his throat cleared, leaving him to have a nice long coughing fit.

"What _was _that?" Yugi sputtered, taking a few much needed gasps of air. Grandpa grinned and said in a cheerful tone

"Looks like it worked. You're speaking english now!" Yugi recovered from the charm and said quietly

"I am?" His eyes widened.

"I am!" He realized in awe as he listened to his voice. In truth, it seemed as if he was uttering jibberish, but yet somehow he understood what all of it meant. This was just too weird, he didn't feel like he was speaking a different language at all, but when he actually listened to what he was saying, it definetly wasen't japanese. _This is going to take some getting used to, _he thought with a bit of a weirded-out expression **(4)**.

"Ok, now its time for bed. You look exhausted anyway, and you're going to need to be full of energy tomorrow, since thats when i'm sending you shopping." Grandpa says as he sticks his wand back somewhere under his clothes. _Well, at least I have something to look forward to tomarrow, _Yugi thought silently as he started to rumage through his bag. Who knows what tomorrow would hold for him and Yami? Well, he was tired, but he was still excited. _Let's hope that tomorrow will help us adjust..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) **Alright, let's get this straight. I know some of you might be confused by this, but Malik is _good _Marik, and Marik is Yami Marik. I'm going by the japanese names here, so that's that. Try not to get them confused!

**(2) **I'm well aware that the original thing is three up, two across but japanese people read right to left. So, technically it would be two across, three down. Think backwards!

**(3) **Now, don't think that four thousand yen is worth that much. Three thousand seven hundred forty six yen is only worth about fotry dollars in america, and I figured that galleons are like maybe worth five to six dollars each...?

**(4) **When I say weirded out, I mean something like this *O.o*

**A/N: *Avoids random flying objects* Sorry it took so long!!!!! Gah, the finals in school had been taking a HUGE toll on me, and I hadn't been given any time at all to write this! And plus, my laptop decided to crap out on me so that just made it even worse!!! I'm SO SORRY, I promise the next chapter will be out sooner! **

**-Warrior**


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**A/N: I can assure you, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, nor will I own them any time soon. Trust me if I did, i'd be busy giving Ryo a bigger part and reviving Sirius Black. ^^**

**REVIEWS O.O**

**Yami-no-Tamashii: **LOL YOU NOTICED! I didn't think anyone would ^^ Yeah, Venecular means way of speaking and Anglais is french for english. And yeah I can imagine the weird looks they'll be getting XD

**Marie Ravenclaw:** Oh, you'll see :) *evil smrik*

**NyappyVi:** I got the fonts from this one website called messletters. I can't post a link to the site here, but i'll send you one in a private message if you want me to.

**kuaispeed:** Thank you ^^

**Knight25:** Thanks

**Calamitynexus: **I know the fonts are a little confusing... but I think you'll get used to them eventually! At least I hope you do. And overall thanks for the nice review ^^

**Anonymos1996: **Thanks ^^ Yeah, sorry it didn't get posted sooner! I've been kinda busy

**Athina Dark-Angel of Death: **Thank you!

**.oO: **That was probably the best review I've ever gotten! Thanks! And this just might become a REALLY long story anyway XP And FINALLY SOMONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKES THE FONTS! *dances* So far I've gotten losts of complaints about them saying they're hard to read XP Thanks for such a nice review ^^

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Key to Yami/Hikari conversations and everything else**

уυgι тσ уαмι

**уαмι тσ уυgι**

_яуσ тσ вαкυяα_

_**вαкυяα тσ яуσ**_

мαℓιк тσ мαяιк

**мαяιк тσ мαℓιк**

_Just random thoughts from all of the characters_

_Music or song _

คภςเєภt єgyptเคภ

_۞__Parseltongue__۞_

食Japanese食

English

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but did not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Ryo's eyes scanned the polished silver door inside of the dark mahagony ones they just passed through, reading those words over and over again. His long white hair hung in his eyes, and his usual wardrobe of a blue and white stripped shirt and jeans was replaced with a little more formal looking long sleeved maroon shirt and a black overcoat. He had been to England before, in fact, it was where he was born, and he knew very well that his normal cloths would stick out like a sore thumb, so he was forced to make a slight change in his usual appearance. He thought that he would've been used to having attention attracted to himself, with Bakura around and all, but for some reason he could never adapt to it. He could feel the Millenium Ring growing hot under his clothes, making his chest burn slightly. Irritation pulsed from it as Bakura made his way into Ryo's concious. He heard his Yami snicker

_**"σн, ¢σмє ση! тнєу'яє ρяα¢тι¢αℓℓу **__**αѕкιηg**__** мє тσ яσв тнιѕ ρℓα¢є!" **_His dark reddish-brown eyes burned with an unusual mixture of amusement and disgust. Ryo stiffened, feeling the almost uncontrollable itch in Bakura's mind to sprint in and swipe all of the gold and riches probably right there in that room through those doors.

_"вαкυяα, ѕтσρ. ωє σηℓу __נ__υѕт gσт here, ι ∂ση'т ωαηт уσυ тσ мαкє υѕ ¢σηνι¢тѕ ιη тнє ωιzαя∂ιηg ωσяℓ∂ тσσ!"_ he exclaimed as he attempted to find a way to control his other half's craveing. Bakura scowled and snorted

_**"σн ¢σмє ση, ιт ωαѕ σηє тιмє, ℓєт ιт gσ αℓяєα∂у. ѕσ уσυ нα∂ тσ ¢нαт ωιтн тнє ρσℓι¢є α ℓιттℓє, ѕσ ωнαт? αη∂ яємємвєя, ι gσт us συт σƒ тнαт σηє муѕєℓƒ, ѕσ ∂ση'т вє ѕσ ωнιηєу."**_ Ryo sighed and replied tiredly

_"уєѕ, ωєℓℓ уσυ αℓѕσ gσт υѕ ιηтσ ιт αѕ ωєℓℓ, ѕσ ι ωσυℓ∂η'т вє тαℓкιηg мυ¢н. __נ__υѕт ρℓєαѕє, ∂ση'т ѕтєαℓ αηутнιηg! ι ¢αη'т αƒƒσя∂ тσ gєт α вα∂ яєρυтαтιση ωнєη ι'νє вєєη gινєη тнє σρρяσтυηιту αт α ηєω ѕтαят." _Bakura rolled his eyes and retreated back into the ring.

_**"∂ση'т єχρє¢т мє тσ ℓιѕтєη тσ уσυ ƒσя νєяу ℓσηg, ℓαη∂ℓσя∂. ι мαкє ησ ρяσмιѕєѕ." **_He hissed with a sneer as a final word to his hikari. Ryo took a deep breath and gave a small prayer that he wouldn't take anything _too _valuble. At least, not valuble enough to send the government after them like last time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Key, please." The stout goblin said importantly as he reached his clawed hand out to Ryo expectingly. The dull torches that lined the walls of the narrow stone passageway didn't provide much light, but Ryo could still see fairly well enough to find his pocket. He produced a small, glinting golden key and gave it to the goblin. Bakura watched through Ryo's eyes and asked

_**"**__**נ**__**υѕт ωнαт ιѕ тнαт... тнαт тнιηg? ιт ℓσσкѕ ℓιкє α яσттιηg ρσтαтσ мιχє∂ ωιтн α ƒяσg." **_Ryo cast a wayward glace to his yami.

_"вαкυяα, тнαт'ѕ нσяяιвℓу яυ∂є! ιтѕ α gσσ∂ тнιηg нє ¢αη'т нєαя уσυ." _Bakura rolled his eyes in response.

_**"ωєℓℓ? уσυ ∂ι∂η'т αηѕωєя му qυєѕтιση, ωнαт ιѕ тнαт тнιηg?" **_He snorted. Ryo sighed and said

_"нє'ѕ α gσвℓιη, тнєу'яє тнє σηєѕ тнαт ѕєєм тσ яυη gяιηgσттѕ. ι тнιηк ι нєαя∂ σηє σƒ тнє σтнєяѕ ¢αℓℓ тнιѕ σηє gяιρнσσк..."_ Bakura gave an annoyed glance

_**"αℓℓ ι αѕкє∂ ωαѕ ωнαт ιт ωαѕ, ι ∂ση'т ηєє∂ ∂єтαιℓѕ." **_Suddenly a flicker of mischef flashed in the theif's eye.

_**"ѕαу, ∂σ уσυ тнιηк αηу σтнєя gσвℓιηѕ ωσυℓ∂ ησтι¢є ιƒ gяιρнσσк ∂є¢ι∂є∂ тσ ∂ιѕѕαρєαя ƒσя α ωнιℓє?" **_Ryo's eyes widened, knowing that he would probably hurt the poor goblin.

_"ρℓєαѕє ∂ση'т . . ."_ Ryo murmured in worry as he watched the goblin carefully slide the key into the lock.

_**"ωнαтєνєя, ι'м тαкιηg α ηαρ."**_Bakura rolled his eyes and retreated back into the ring, earning a small sigh of releif from Ryo. A small click sounded from the door, and the creature cracked it open, but he didn't open it so that Ryo could see exactly what was inside it.

"Withdraw as much as you need. I'll remain out here while you do so." spoke the goblin as it gave him a squinty-eyed look. Ryo nodded politley and murmured his thanks to the stout creature as he grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

His eyes stretched to the length of his entire face as he got a glimpse of the inside of the vault and gasped; in the chamber were piles and _piles _of coins. Dunes of glinting gold, heaps of sterling silver, and a few small hills of shiny bronze coins.

"Er- . . . um . . . is this mine?" asked Ryo as he pried his eyes away from the miniature mountain of coins in the vault. The goblin huffed an annoyed sigh.

"Did the key you just gave me open this vault?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well . . . yes, but-"

"Then yes, this is yours. Take as much as you need." Ryo stared, dumbfounded, at the piles and piles of glittering coins in front of him.

"So . . . I just go in and take what I need?"

"Yes."

" . . . Do I need a bag or anything?"

"Unless you're planning on stuffing it your pockets." Oh no. He didn't know he needed a bag!

"Um . . . Y-you wouldn't happen to have a spare bag on you right now, do you?"

"No. No I don't."

_**"ℓєт'ѕ нσρє уσυ нανє ∂єєρ ρσ¢кєтѕ, ℓαη∂ℓσя∂!"**_Bakura snickered.

_"ι тнσυgнт уσυ ѕαι∂ уσυ ωєяє gσιηg тσ тαкє α ηαρ!"_ Ryo replied dryly.

_**"∂σ уσυ тнιηк ι ωσυℓ∂ мιѕѕ συт ση αℓℓ σƒ тнιѕ мσηєу?! нєℓℓ ησ! ιтѕ ωσятн ѕтαуιηg αωαкє тσ ѕєє αℓℓ σƒ тнιѕ!" **_he exclaimed, his eyes immediatly brimming with greed and excitement. Ryo stiffened, feeling his concious starting to be suppressed.

_"уσυ'яє ησт gσιηg тσ . . .!"_

_**"уσυ вєт ι αм! ι'м gσηηα ѕρєη∂ αℓℓ тнιѕ!" **_A sharp blow from Bakura shoved Ryo out of his body and into spirit form. The boy's eyes narrowed and suddenly flared a deep maroon color, apart from the warm chololate color they had been before.

"How which coins here are worth the most?" Bakura asked the creature, not bothering to immitate Ryo.

"The galleons." Griphook replied, calmly, earning a snort of annoyance from Bakura.

"Which ones are they?!"

"The gold ones." Bakura nodded and sprinted into the vault, a crazed grin playing his lips. Ryo watched from the outside of the vault as the theif began cramming the coins into his pockets, snickering phsycoticly as he did so.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"вαкυяα, уσυ ηєє∂ тσ ѕтσρ ѕρєη∂ιηg αℓℓ σƒ συя мσηєу! ωє'νє σηℓу gσт α ƒєω gαℓℓєσηѕ ℓєƒт αη∂ ωє нανєη'т gσттєη αηу σƒ тнє ѕυρρℓιєѕ ωє ηєє∂!"_ Ryo scolded him as Bakura stood at the register ringing up the very sharp looking dagger that he just picked out.

_**"ηєχт тιмє вяιηg α ¢σαт ωιтн мσяє ρσ¢кєтѕ αη∂ ωє ωση'т нανє тнιѕ ρяσвℓєм." **_he replied nonchlantley as the clerk inspected it, clearly not paying much attention to him.

"Would you like it charmed for an extra fifteen sickles?" the woman at the counter asked. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"No thank you, i'll charm it myself."

"Very well than, that'll be two galleons and six knuts." the woman said as she dropped the dagger into a leather pouch. Bakura fished the money out and set it on the counter.

_"ι ∂ση'т тнιηк ωє'яє єνєη ѕυρρσѕє∂ тσ вє нєяє, уσυ кησω . . . " _Ryo said nervousley as his eyes darted around the dank little shop. The walls were a faded turquoise color, and all of the furniture and shelves were either black or the same color as the walls. Dust covered almost everything in the room, and many gruesome 'goods' were on display, such as shrunken heads, pickled human body parts, real skulls and preserved organs, and many rusty weapons hung from the ceiling. Even the woman at the counter wore a torn black cloak and had a very dark aura about her.

_**"qυιт уσυя ωнιηιηg, ι'м ∂σηє ιη нєяє αηуωαу." **_Bakura gave his hikari a look and headed for the door. Suddenly, a boy a few years younger than him with bleach-blonde hair stalked through the door, quickly pacing toward the counter, shoving Bakura while doing so.

"Watch where your going, freak." the blonde boy hissed as he stalked past him without a second glance.

"What was that?" Bakura snapped at him as he spun around to stand over the boy. He stopped and faced Bakura and sneered

"I told you to watch where your going, freak." he then turned back to the counter, ignoring Bakura once more.

_"вαкυяα . . . ℓєт ιт gσ. ∂ση'т ∂σ αηутнιηg тσ нιм . . ." _Ryo warned as he felt Bakura's anger start to build.

"_**αη∂ ωну ѕнσυℓ∂η'т ι?!" **_he challenged.

_"нє'ѕ __נ__υѕт αη ιммαтυяє кι∂!" _he said.

_**"уσυя ρσιηт?" **_Bakura retorted. Ryo, being the kind of person he was, really didn't want the kid to get hurt, even if he did seem very rude. He had think of something quick to either distract Bakura, or something to divert his attention from the boy. But to his surprise, he felt Bakura's anger suddenly fade.

_**"нє'ѕ ησт єνєη ωσятн ∂σιηg αηутнιηg тσ. ωє нανє вєттєя тнιηgѕ тσ ∂σ, αη∂ ι ωαηтє∂ тσ gєт α вєттєя ℓσσк αт тнσѕє ѕηαкєѕ ωє ѕαω вα¢к тнєяє." **_Ryo let out a sigh of releif. But then it occured to him what Bakura had actually said; it just so happens that he hated snakes. _This is going to be a long day . . . _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**"нσω мυ¢н ℓσηgєя αяє ωє gσιηg тσ ѕρєη∂ нєяє? ιт'ѕ ѕσ вσяιηg!" **_Bakura whined while Ryo rumaged through a spell book. Not looking up from the book he replied

_"__נ__υѕт α ƒєω мσяє мιηυтєѕ." _Bakura snorted.

_**"тнαт'ѕ ωнαт уσυ ѕαι∂ тєη мιηυтєѕ αgσ! ∂ση'т мαкє мє ѕнσνє уσυ συт." **_He threatened. Ryo ignored him. _What's he looking at anyway? _Bakura asked himself silently. He took a glance at the book through Ryo's eyes. All of it seemed to be something about some sort of spell that could improve the effects of certain potions to make it more potent. _Nerd, _he thought.

_**"¢σмє ση! **__**נ**__**υѕт вυу тнαт вσσк αη∂ ℓєтѕ ℓσσк ιη тнє мσяє ιηтєяєѕтιηg ѕнσρѕ! уσυ ¢αη яєα∂ ιт ℓαтєя." **_He demanded, his paitence quickly thinning.

_"ƒιηє." _Ryo said as he closed the book and took out a few coins from his pocket_. Finally!_ He thought. Before they went to the counter, Ryo produced the list they received with their acception letters.  
"Let's see . . . we need a few other books from here too." Bakura's irritation almost reached it's peak.

_**"ιƒ уσυ ∂ση'т gєт υѕ συт σƒ тнιѕ вℓσσ∂у ѕтσяє ιη тнє ηєχт ƒινє мιη-" **_he started to yell, but cut off. The ring was starting to pick up something. A feeling that Bakura knew all too well. Something - or somone - with a millenium item was drawing near. He quickly focused his concentration on the ring, attempting to pick out which of the items it was.

_"ιт ѕєємѕ уυgι'ѕ нєяє тσσ." _Ryo exclaimed to Bakura as his eyes shot up from his book. _Yugi? What makes him think it's the midget? _He concentrated on the shadow's presence again. Ryo was right; it _was _the puzzle that was near. Bakura's eyes widened. What . . . what just happened? Ryo actually picked up and recognized the aura quicker than _him?_ But . . . how? He was just his host, not somone with experience with shadow magic. In fact, he never even recalled his host being able to percept is before. While he was lost in confusion, Ryo set down the books he held and raced outside onto the street, determined to find where the signal was coming from. He looked over the heads of various people walking up and down the street, looking for Yugi's familiar black and purple spiked hair among the crowd.

_**"нє'ѕ тσ уσυя ℓєƒт." **_Bakura said as he made a mental motion to a certain point in the hustle. Immediatly, Yugi's usual wild hair caught Ryo's eye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yugi, up here!" called a voice from somewhere up the street. Yugi's violet eyes quickly snapped up from his list of supplies. _Where's that voice coming from? _

"Up here, Yugi!" called the voice again from the entrance of a nearby bookstore farther up the street. He immediatly picked out Ryo Bakura's bleach white hair and pale skin outside the front door of the shop. Ryo waved to him, a wide grin spread across his face as he caught Yugi's eye.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted back. He began to push his way through the crowd.

"What are you doing _here, _Ryo? You're a wizard too?" he asked him as he approached.

"Indeed. I'm assuming that you're attending Hogwarts as well?" Ryo inquired. Yugi nodded. Ryo let out a sigh of releif.

"I was afraid that I would get really lonely, since I didn't know anyone. But now it won't be so much, since you're coming." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was worried about the same thing." Yugi replied. Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura sent each other cold glares.

**"тσмв яσввєя." **Yami greeted the theif with narrowed eyes.

_**"ρнαяασн."**_Bakura sneered back. Yugi and Ryo shot them _'not now'_ glances, and they went on to ignore each other.

"So, are you shopping for your school supplies?" Ryo asked curiously. Yugi nodded again.

"So am I. You can find the books on the list in this shop, if you want to pick them up now." Ryo suggested as he made a step for the door. Yugi thought for a moment.

"Okay!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time they stopped for some ice cream at _Sugar Skull, _both of their carts were stacked almost full with various different books, supplies, robes, and many other assortments of items.

"Ok, so let's see . . . we've already picked up our books, gloves, robes, potion ingredients, cauldrons, scales, and telescopes. All we have left is . . ." Ryo mumbled half-heartedly as he looked over the supplies list for a third time.

"Wands and animals." he finished, taking another spoonful of his black cherry ice cream.

_"Animals?" _asked Yugi, surprised. Ryo nodded.

"It says at the bottom of the list that we can bring either an owl, a cat, or a toad." said Ryo.

"Why would we need a toad . . .?" Yugi thought aloud.

"Not sure. But an owl or a cat sounds nice." said Ryo.

"Yeah . . ." Yugi took another bite of his mint-chocolate chip cone.

"So where are we going to look for wands?" asked Yugi, wiping the flecks of chocolate off his face.

"I've heard theres a place called Ollivanders somewhere by Gringotts that sells good quality wands. I think that would be our best bet." said Ryo.

"Ok." said Yugi as he finished off his cone with a loud _crunch._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi stood infront of the dusty countertop in Ollivander's Wands, wondering if this place was still even in business. A thick layer of dust covered pretty much everything in the shop, even the floor. The wooden floorboards squeaked horribly with each step he took, sending shivers up his back. Only a single wand lay on display in the window on a faded purple cusion, also covered with dust. Hundreds - no, maybe thousands - of small boxes lay on shelves behind the counter, stretching up so high that Yugi had to crane his neck to see the top. The shop's only light came from the large window and wax candles scattered around the shop. It almost reminded him of a very old library, only without chairs and books.

"H-hello?" called Yugi hesitantly into the depths of the shop. Only the sound of his voice echoing off the ceiling made any noise. He turn around to Ryo, who was sitting on a small bench against the back wall.

"You're sure the sign said 'open', right?" asked Yugi. Ryo nodded.

"Indeed, the shop is open." sounded a quiet, airy-type voice behind him, making Yugi jump. Yugi spun around to find a rather tall man with frizzy silver hair and and shiny silvery-white eyes behind the counter now, perched up on a ladder.

"I beleive you're here for wands, correct?" asked the man as he steadly climbed down. All Yugi could do was nod, still jumpy from the man's sudden apperance.

"Good, then you came to the right place. Please hold out your wand arm for me." Yugi did as he was told and held out his right arm as Mr. Ollivander took various mesurments on his arm's length and width, the space between his fingers, each single finger and the width of his hand, all while Mr. Ollivander watched.

Mr. Ollivander mumbled a few things to himself that Yugi couldn't quite understand, though he picked up the words 'strange' and 'okay that's good'. He chuckled to himself and turned back to the shelves, making Yugi realize that the tape measure was starting to measure on it's own.

"You're very much like your Grandfather, Yugi. Same arm length and palm width he had when he was a boy. Yes, I remember the wand I sold Sugoroku; birchwood and dragon heartstring, very flexible, nice wand for charmwork." He reached for a few dusty brown box bozes and came back to the counter. He opened the first one; a thin wand lay inside in and he held it out for Yugi. Yugi hesitanty took it from the man's long fingers and held it, feeling like a little clueless as to what he should do with it. Mr Ollivander just stared at him.

"Well, give it a wave!" Yugi started to move the wand through the air, feeling just a tad ridiculous. The wand was quickly snatched out of his hand.

"Try this one; willow and unicorn hair, nice and stiff." Yugi once again waved the stick around for a few moments before it was taken from him. Mr. Ollivander rumaged through the boxes he had selected.

"I'm sure this one will work; cedarwood and phenoix feather, good for a wizard with an open mind." Yugi took the wand, and felt a wave of unexpected warmth rush up him. He made a few circles in the air with it and maroon and gold sparks shot out from the tip. Mr. Ollivander smiled and put the wand back in it's box.

"Excellent Yugi. I'm guessing you would like to purchase this wand?" Yugi smiled and nodded profusley as he dug out a few galleons from his pocket.

"Ok, now for your wand Ryo, beleive these will work..." murmered Mr. Ollivander as he turned back to the shelves once again and selelcted a few different wands from it. Ryo stood up and and cautiously walked up the counter.

"I remember your father well. Very nice man, and an excellent wizard, at that. You seem to have inheritated your mother's appearance, but I have a feeling you've got your father's mind. Hold out your wand arm for me?" He set down the thin boxes on the counter in front of Ryo and removed the first wand from the box as the tape measure started to measure him.

"Here; maple and unicorn hair, very swishy." Ryo took the wand from the man's hands and held it for a few moments before trying anything. He made small circles in the air with the wand, feeling a bit foolish. Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand from the boy and replaced it with a new one.

"Maybe yew will work better...." murmered Mr. Ollivander. Ryo gave the wand a little flick, but unfortunatly with no results. Mr. Ollivander took the wand and gave a new one to Ryo, only to quickly snatch it back the moment it touched his hand.

"My my, aren't you a tricky one..." muttered Mr. Ollivander as he unboxed another wand when Ryo heard the sound of the door being swung opened on it's creaky hinges. The patter of light footsteps sounded as somone walked in.

"Hello? Anyon- _Yugi?! Ryo?! _What are _you _two doing here?" sounded a female voice behind them both. Ryo's eyes widened when he recongnized the voice. He quickly spun around to face the newcommer and he gasped.

"A-Anzu?" he stammered in disbeleif. Yugi had already sprung from his seat.

"Anzu! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Yugi exclaimed as shot across the room to her and gave her a tight hug. Anzu's eyes were bugged out from her head as she happily said

"Y-you guys! You guys are here! I can't beleive it! I thought I would have to face this alone!" she hugged Yugi back and smiled. Mr. Ollivander watched the reunion with calm eyes as he held the next wand in his fingers.

"Both of us were worried about the same thing. But I never imagined I would find you here Anzu! I'm glad." said Ryo as he took the thin wand from Mr. Ollivander and gave it a wave, only to be once again uneffective. This started to become rather annoying. Mr. Ollivander took this wand from him and slid it back into its original box, a stumped expression crossed his face. His eyes jumped up from the wands as he took a few moments to examine Ryo, seeing if there was something he missed. He then shook his head and turned back to the shelves behind him.

"There must be _something _here that could work...." His eyes then strayed to the depths of the shop.

"I wonder..." Mr. Ollivander mumbled as he propelled the ladder to the darker, rarely touched section of the shop. His misty gaze fell on the section he was looking for; with careful fingers he proded though the shelf until he pulled out three more boxes and propelled himself back to the front counter.

"Here try this one; one of the very few sycamore wands i've had in stock, with a hippogriff feather core. A very unusual combination, but nice and supple." murmured the aged man as he unboxed the wand and held it out for the boy. Ryo once again twirled the tip of the wand, except this time violet and silver sparks shot out of the tip. Mr. Ollivander supressed a sigh of releif, thankful that he wouldn't have to tear his whole shop apart to find this boy a wand.

"Good, good. I was hoping that one might work. That will be seven galleons, please." Ryo nodded happily and fished around in his pocket until he pulled out a few gold coins. Unfortunatly, he could only produce five galleons for the man. At first it took him by surprise, but then it occured to him why he had such little money; Bakura must have spent much more than he realized while window shopping that morning.

"One moment please, sir." said Ryo uneasily as he turned his attention to his two friends chatting on the tiny bench behind him.

"Er . . . neither of you two have two extra galleons I could borrow, do you? The gold ones?" asked Ryo sheepishly as he turned red from embarrasment of even having to ask.

"Oh sure! I've got plenty left!" piped up Anzu as she stood up and walked up to the counter. She stuck her hand in her pocket and produced two gold coins and placed them out for Mr. Ollivander. The man behind the counter nodded and smiled.

"You've got a good friend, Mr. Bakura. Now Ms. Mazaki, I beleive you are in need of a wand as well?" he said as he turned to Anzu. Anzu nodded and smiled. Yugi meanwhile thought to himself _How does he know all of our names . . . ? It's kind of getting creepy....._

"Very well than. Hold out your wand arm for me please?" Anzu held up her right arm for the tape measure to work on while Mr. Ollivander turned back to the shelves once more the selected four possible wand choices. He unboxed the first and gave it to Anzu.

"I beleive this one might suit you well. Maple and unicorn hair. Not overly powerful, but very efficient and good for complicated spells." Anzu gave the wand a wave, and surprisingly, blue and green sparks shot out of the tip on her first try.

"Very good dear. Seven galleons please." Anzu nodded and gave seven gold coins to the man.

"Thank you. Please come again if you need a replacement." said Mr. Ollivander as the three started to head for the door.

"We will..."

All of them silently hoped that they wouldn't need a replacement for a _long _time....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ITS.**

**FINALLY.**

**DONE!!!!!! **

***collapses from exhaustion***

**OHMYGODIAMSOSORRYITTOOKSOLONG!!!!!**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this story since freakin July. I thought summer would give me more time to write, but I was forced to go to dreaded summer camp and I had NO time to write whatsoever. So why haven't I updated at least in September? A combination of writer's block and a sudden drawing streak. Lately i've been drawing my head off, but I can't seem to write anything. **

**I need inspiration T.T**

**I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE the next chapter will be out MUCH quicker!!!!!!!**

**I'll make a deal with all of you. If I don't get another chapter done by Halloween, I want you all to post at least one flame review! Make it as harsh and cruel as you can! It'll motivate me to do better and get me off my lazy ass.**

**ALSO! I'm taking requests for houses they should be in and what animals they shoudl get! If you want a say in it, please give me a shout out!**

**-Warrior**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
